


Luck #1

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Major Character Injury, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response for 3/18 PB100 Challenge: Luck





	Luck #1

_If we’re lucky._

Why did he have to say that? Dean looked over at his sleeping angel. The one who shouldn’t be sleeping. Cas shouldn’t have jumped in front of the stupid witch’s spell.

“You feathery idiot,” Dean sat on the edge of the bed next to Cas and gently carded his fingers through his lover’s hair. “Doing something stupid like that is my schtick, not yours.”

“I’ll try and remember that next time.” Cas coughed, his gravel-like voice deeper than usual. “I would also prefer it if you stayed out of harm's way.”

“Yeah, well. I love you too.”


End file.
